


Little Sun Dragon

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, Other, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow meets Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sun Dragon

He was late. He knows that. Taiyang and Summer for sure already meet the babies and already babied the hell of them, But Qrow was late for this like he was for a lot of things in his life, Isn’t like Raven was in conditions to lecture him for that. He doesn’t think she would ever notice he was a little bit drunk.

Just a little bit.

He found Taiyang and Summer sleeping in some chairs in the hospital’s hallway, she was laying her head on his shoulder and he was holding her hand. Qrow narrow his eyes at that, But doesn’t try to wake them up, Raven was the one who should deal with this situation and right now he wanted to know about the babies, He wonder if they will look like them. He hopes so; he doesn’t think he can deal with another Taiyang in his life. He likes the idea of babies who would look like Raven or even him, actually makes him a little happy. Taiyang must have said something about which room she was, so find where she is wasn’t a problem. He only need to look forward and walk like he wasn’t drunk, He could do that. He thinks.

When he finally finds her room, he enters as quietly as he can, or as quietly as a drunk guy can, yet, Raven was still sleeping with the little baby on her arms, holding it tight on her arms, Qrow comes closer and tries to put away the baby’s blanket so he could see it’s face, But a hand os his wrist stops him, making he screams in a high pitched tone, luckly the baby didn’t even flinch, too busy playing with their mom’s hair.

 “Oh, It’s just you” Raven says, letting go of his wrist. “You’re drunk” She point out.

“You look like crap” He says, sitting at her side in the bed and look at the kid “Where is the other one?” asks.

“There isn’t another one” She says, staring at him.

“Only one? Lame.” He says, making Raven rolls her eyes “If you’re thinking of a name I have to tell you that there’s a boy name that I really love”

“Which one?”

“Qrow” He replies and Raven sighs but still smile. “It’s a pretty good name if you want to know”

“Sorry, But it’s a girl”

“Why is your kid everything I wasn’t expecting?” He finally tries to look at the baby again, sure that this time Raven wouldn’t try to break his wrist.

He didn’t wanted Raven to see the disapointment on his face when he finally looked at the little girl, she didn’t looked like Raven, he was sure the girl was blonde and her eyes were purple.  She looked exactly like Taiyang and Qrow didn’t know how to deal with that.

“Do you want to hold her?” Raven asks. _No._ Qrow thought, still staring at the baby, yet he accepts when Raven put the kid on his arms “If you let her fall, I’m punching you” She warns. He holds her careful, knowing that Raven would actually punch him if he let the baby fall. He wasn’t an expert of babies, but this one looks really small for a baby.

“What’s her name?” Qrow asks, letting the little girl hold his finger.

“Her name is Yang” Qrow only stare at her, Raven arch her eyebrow “Don’t look at me like that. He deserves it. He’s a good guy” _Your good guy is cuddling with another girl in the hallway_ , Qrow thought.  Not noticed Yang putting his finger in her mouth.

“Ouch!” He says, suddenly. Looking the the baby and then looking at Raven “Your kid bit me!”

“How did she bit you? She’s an infant, she doesn’t have any teeth!” She says, holding Yang again while Qrow hold his hurt finger.

“Bit me with her gums” He says, with a bitter expression “and is sharp as a razor” Raven sighs while he stands up.

“I have to feed her” She says. Qrow only stares at her. “Qrow. I have to feed her!” He archs an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I heard it the first time. What’s the big deal?”

“I’m not undressing in front of you, get out!” She grabs the pillow behind her and throws at him. He grabs it, using it as a shield in case she throws something else.

“Alright, I’m leaving. Calm down!” He thows the pillow back at her who grab it with one hand and putting it back at the bed “See you later” He says before leaving.

“Yeah…” She says to herself and look at the baby in her arms and then stares the closed door. Meanwhile Qrow walks in the hallway and stops in front of Taiyang and Summer sleeping in the chair. He sighs loudly and walks away.

Maybe the next one will look like Raven.


End file.
